The Noble Prince
by Poalette
Summary: Marth and Roy sign up to be in Melee and the meet another royal named Persphone. I'm bad with summeries so...yeah and when you open it as a little more on this. Thaks ! oH and this is my FIRST fanfic!YEAH-YUH !


**Sorry for the crudy title lol x'D And, well its obviously about Marth, and Roy. But also about another royal that isnt really known, but it well respected. Sorry fort he bad grammer and such. uhh Yeah-yuh.**

**Marth: She does NOT own any of us. Nor Nintendo.**

**Roy: Or me!**

**Marth: Thats why I said, _us_. (moron)**

**Marth: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>The blue haired swordsman sighed as he signed his name on a form that read, "Super Smash Brothers Melee". He heard of these <em>battles<em> around his kingdom and town. But he never thought he, _the _Altean Prince would ever have a chance to even _attend_ one of these functions! Two small children, with large coats smiled and handed the blue haired prince his name tag. _Like I need a name tag…_He gave a smile to the two children that had a name tag that read, "Ice Climbers" He chuckled and moved out of the line. He leaned against a wall and waited for his friend Roy to come by, smiling as usual. He finally caught Roy's burgundy red hair.

"So I just sign here?" Roy asked in a dumbly way. The Ice Climbers nodded and chuckled. Marth chuckled as well and caught sight of a pink and white dress. He smiled and peeked a bit more. Long flowing blonde hair, and what seems pure white gloves. He stared in awe until a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Mars! Don't be rude!" Roy said in a childish manner. Marth chuckled and turned away, he smiled at his red haired friend. Roy griped his sword tightly and nervously said, "Do you think we'll be able to make it?"

Marth nodded and crossed his arms, "Of course, it's not like we weren't _called on_."

The red haired swordsman nodded and looked around. Marth chuckled and continued stealing glances at…well whomever he was studying. She walked so gracefully, it was imaginable! Marth leaned a bit more when his cheek was met up was a fist. He gasped and fell face first.

"What are you doing starring at royalty like that?" An angry voice yelled. Marth glared at the dirt and looked up, it was a mere old man! The man grabbed the Altean Prince by the collar, and spat in his face. He pitied himself…being beaten by an old man was so _unlike me_, and glared at the man, "Listen sir, I am _also _royalty so if you don't mind please unhand me at once!"

The man chuckled and threw him on the ground and kicked dirt in Marth's face.

"Stop!" A female's voice yelled. The man stopped kicking dirt, to Marth's concern he didn't really pay much attention. The Prince stood up and dusted himself off. _Where was Roy? _The man bowed in respect towards the young girl. Marth reddened a bit at how embarrassed he was. The girl spoke again, "I cannot have you mistreating innocent folk like this-epically my guests!" The man nodded and walked down another way. The Altean was glad she helped him, but felt so helpless and embarrassed. The young girl, twirled her chocolate brown curls, "My name is Persephone. And you must be Prince Marth, of Altea. Correct?"

Marth slowly nodded. He noticed a small tiara atop her head. He smiled, "A princess, I suppose?"

She giggled and nodded, Marth smiled and sighed as he saw his friend run by him. He was breathless, "Marth! I tried to find someone to help you, but I couldn't find anyone!" Marth found this hard to believe, and crossed his arms. Roy nervously laughed and turned his attention to Persephone.

"And you are miss?" He asked, and gave a small smile.

The brunette princess smiled back, "Persephone."

The Altean lied on his cot, thinking of all the fuss about being in Super Smash. The Ice Climbers said, that someone will come by where they live and give them a slip that will let them into Melee. Marth thought hard about this…why should he worry right? His red head friend sighed and bounced a small tennis ball against the ceiling and said, "Do you think they"-

_KNOCK. _

_KNOCK._

Marth and Roy both sat up and looked at the front door of their dorms. Their eyes widening every second that has passed. Marth gathered his strength and guts and slowly walked up to the door, and nervously twisted the nob. As he opened the door, he gasped. It was a giant hand!

**Sorry again, heh well rate and comment I guess. Er.**

**YEAH-YUH!**


End file.
